


Adoption Fair

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You adopt a litter of cats with Peter that he saved as Spider-man





	Adoption Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Reader type: Someone who isn't allergic to cats  
> Warnings: Mentions of dog fighting
> 
> The Peter Parker I write about is a mix of ambiguity and my own interpretation, so this should be friendly to fans of any Peter.

You and Peter have been going out for quite some time now. Things have been going great for you two. Sure, there are the normal difficulties of any relationship. White lies, stupid arguments, jealousy from girls fawning over him because he’s Spider-man. Yeah, you know he’s Spider-man. The latter was obviously a non-issue before you learned he was Spider-man.

Peter was being interviewed because he had saved a bag of kittens that would’ve been chew toys for a dog fighting operation. He took down the ring and saved the dogs that were fighting. This animal rights reporter couldn’t keep her arms off of him when she was interviewing him. What made you jealous wasn’t her just actions, but Peters.

He seemed to enjoy the attention from the attractive women, not caring to remind her that, like everyone knew, was that he had a girlfriend. You would’ve been fuming at this had the kittens not been in his arms with their meows that sounded like a squeak.

“… And these adorable kittens here,” the reporter looks away from the camera to scratch one of the kittens behind his ear. “And the dogs rescued from here will be available for adoption at next Saturdays adoption fair hosted by the Midtown School of Science and Technology!”

You snap out of your daze when you realize the reporter mention your school. You reach for the remote to turn it up. Peter also seemed to perk up at that.

“Wait, seriously?” He asks.

“Yup!” The bimbo chimes as she looks over to the hero, putting her arm on his shoulder, “I’ll be there to cover the entire thing which you can watch from our ‘The Hopeful Pet’ blog!”

Oh, hell no.

“Is our friendly neighborhood Spider-man also going to be there?” She asks him.

‘Yes, Becky, is he?’ you think. You and Peter have been planning to volunteer together since you heard about it months ago. You were even the first ones to sign up.

“No, sorry, Laci, I won’t be.” She gives an exaggerated pout to the camera. “I promised my girlfriend I’d spend the day with her and I can’t let her down.”

Either Laci ignored the last part, or didn’t care, because of what she says next.

“Well, that’s too bad. I’ll really miss you.” she says. She turns back to the camera and signs off. The broadcast switches to the news station and you turn off the TV. You lean back on the couch and sigh. Although Peter has been getting better at respecting your feelings and wishes for boundaries, the same can’t be said for the rest of the world.

The week goes by and Saturday soon comes up. You drive to Peter’s house when it was still dark out to set up at the fair.

Peter gave you a key the day before at school to let yourself in so you wouldn’t wake Aunt May up.

You open the door and walk up the stairs before entering Peter’s room, his Spider sense not alerting him to you as you are no threat. You gently nudge his shoulder. “Peter,” you whisper. He doesn’t respond. “Petey,” you chime, a little louder, sitting down on the bed next to him. He groans in response. “Come on, Peter. You don’t wanna be late to see your reporter girlfriend, do you?”

Peter opens his eyes to look at you. He looks adorable with his messy hair and face buried in the pillow. You smile at him and run your fingers through his hair. “Morning, love,” you sigh.

“Hi,” he groans in an adorable, raspy morning voice. He sits up and stretches. He’s shirtless, and you stare at his ripped abs as he walks over to his dresser. Because you are a long-term couple and comfortable with each other, he doesn’t mind changing in front of you. You ‘admire the view’ the entire time.

Peter leaves for what you presume is the bathroom to get more private or hygienic morning matters sorted. You hear the shower run so you decide to lie down in his bed for a few minutes.

You don’t realize you have fallen back asleep when you feel a pair of soft lips brush over yours. He is ready to go with you for the park. He leaves a note for his aunt when she wakes up.

There was little traffic from how early it was, and the sun had just rose by the time you two got to the park. The only other people were there was the morning event coordinator and an elderly couple. None of the animals were there yet. They wouldn’t be for a while. The ones Peter rescued wouldn’t be there until around noon.

______________________________________________________________________

The day has gone wonderfully so far, you and Peter have adopted out lots of animals. The area they had assigned you and Peter was small animals, such as rabbits and chickens who had been abandoned after Easter which is one of the main reasons for this event, and coincidentally, kittens. That reporter lied, she wasn’t there. It seems like she only cares about the publicity that would come from the kittens and dogs saved by Spider-Man.

It is now passed 11:30 and everyone there was talking about the kittens, still in hope Spider-man would show up to make sure they’d have a good home, nearly everyone ignoring the fact there were also dogs who have only experienced cruelty and never love in their lives who need homes too.

You are squatting down in front of a little boy who’s at the fair with his father. He’s interested in a black and brown rabbit. “Now remember, she isn’t a toy. She needs lots of love and attention.” You warn, giving the typical ‘big responsibility’ speech. “Bunnies are as much work as taking care of a dog, all right?”

“I know!” the boy cheers.

You smile at the boy. “Do you want to hold her?” You ask, and he nods vigorously. You hand the rabbit to the child and he holds the rabbit like a pro. you stand up to talk to his dad. “Now, because all the rabbits and chickens here have been surrendered,” you try to avoid visibly cringe at having to use ‘surrender," rather than ‘abandonment’, but rules were rules. “We have a policy where if they are surrendered again, the person who does so won’t be allowed to adopt rabbits from our sponsored shelters in the future.”

He is visibly taken aback. “really?” he asks. You nod in response. “Well, we won’t have to worry about that, now will we, bud?” He jesters to his son who shakes his head. The rabbit nuzzling his neck into the boy's neck, clearly already attached.

“He’s been waiting to get a rabbit for a while now,” the father explains. “He did his research and learned how many rabbits are abandon every year after Easter. So, he wanted to wait until now to adopt one.”

‘huh’, you shrug. Good kid.

Peter came up to you as you were getting the paperwork for the chocolate rabbit for them to take to the proper volunteers. He said he had to run to do something real quick before the chaos storm of the news coverage. You shook him off mindlessly as you wrote the name “Hershey” in the name slot, being the name the child chose.

After they left, things seemed to die down. It was strange, considering the event team had assumed people would wait to adopt the animals Spider-man had saved, so they didn’t announce where they would be. You were thinking of the possibilities when Betty came running up to you, which startled you. She tries to stop, but cannot and crashes into you, knocking you over.

“Ahh!” she whines, “Sorry, [Y/N]!” Betty reaches her hand down to help you up. She brushes the dirt, (you hope its dirt), off of you.

“Is everything okay?” You ask, brows furrowed in worry.

“Yes, of course!” She practically jumped. “He lied!”

“Who lied?” You inquire.

“Spider-Man! He said he wouldn’t be here today, but he is, and he’s asking for you!” she takes a deep breath, her bright red face hinting she’ll pass out if she doesn’t calm down.

“Wait, what?” You double take.

“Yeah, he said he changed his mind and wanted to help out with all the animals that he saved.” She’s starting to hyperventilate at this point, so you sit her down. “He said because you got here so early that you should get first pick at the litter if you want one!”

“He did?” You say, genuinely surprised.

“Yes, he did. Come on!” She says as she jumps up and pushes you toward your masked boyfriend.

“But I have to watch the animals,” you protest.

“I’ll watch them, go!” The blonde orders.

You glance back before breaking into a brisk walk to where the large crowd is standing around. You break through the crowd to see the hero who is covered in the 7 kittens. You can’t help but run over to him. As you are running, you are abruptly stopped by your mortal enemy, Laci.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She spits with malice.

“I was-” You start to say, but Peter interrupts.

“She’s the girl I asked for,” He scolds. You arrogantly smirk as she grinds her teeth as she glares at you. You walk past her over to him and the kittens.

Two of them stare at you, and one of them meows. Your heart melts at the adorable squeak. You reach out you touch the kitten and she swats at your hand playfully. You chuckle as you go to pick her up. You loving hold her in your palm. ‘So tiny...’ You think. “I think I take this one.” you announce.

“Finally,” Laci groaned under her breath. Peter nods at you.

You smile and turn to get the paperwork when the alarm of the 7 kittens goes off. The kitten in your hands tries to jump out back to her siblings. Your heart aches for the kittens who are old enough to have already bonded to each other. You knew you couldn’t break up the pride. Peter said he would adopt one himself. You have a job, and Peter’s been looking for one after his internship is over. Vet costs are lowered per additional animal and having it done by a shelter is cheaper than a vet.

“You know what?” You put your hand on your hip. “I’ll take the whole litter!”

“Really!” Peter asks with disbelief and enthusiasm. He’s on board with being instant parent’s to seven little fuzz balls, awesome.

“What!” Beck- Laci spits. “You can’t do that!” Venom dripping from every word. She is barely restraining herself from physically stopping Peter from helping you to place the kittens in the basket Next to him.

“They need a home, she obviously loves and cares for animals more than you.” Peter glares at her behind the mask. You don’t have enough restraint, you can’t help but laugh.

“But, what will I do my show about?”

“How about the dogs that came in? They need love too.”

“They’re all vicious mutts! I don’t wanna do a show about them!” She whines like a child.

Even though Laci doesn’t seem to care or notice, the dogs are not too far away. Peter seems to have a plan as he winks at you as he walks over to the dogs. He picks out the largest, most muscular pit bull there. He reaches his hand out to pet the dog. The pit loves the attention as he nuzzles his head to Peter’s touch. He then goes to shake and scratch the side of the dog's head, tongue hanging completely out.

“Who’s a good doggo, who’s a good doggo?” The hero asks in a cooing baby voice.

The crowd awes and most of them follows his lead to shower the dogs with love. Laci glares at the cameraman that’s there with her only to notice he was recording the entire time, and he’s laughing at the gentle giant.

Her face sinks, realizing he must have caught her outburst on tape. She charges past you. “I hope you’re happy,” She snarls.

“Very,” You reply. It may have ruined her career, but at least she won‘t be working with animals any time soon.

She grunts before stomping off, intentionally hitting her shoulder against yours.

You glance over and notice the look of adoration on the camera mans face.

“Hey Spidey,” You call. When he has your attention, you gesture over to the man.

Peter offers to hold the camera while he introduces himself to the dog. It’s instant love with them. You are allowed to leave early both to take care of your new kittens, and because Peters stunt causes almost all the dogs to be adopted there and so they don’t need as many people now.

The adoption fair also has an area for people to buy everything they would need for their new friend. Or in your case, friends. Everything there was donated so most of it is used. You buy a couple cans of cat food and a toy to last them until tomorrow when you can go to the store with Peter. You leave for the parking lot.

You are waiting in the parking lot for your boyfriend to show. You know he will take a while because there were a lot of kids there, and you know how much he loved to make the kids who idolize him happy.

You fall asleep waiting for him, kittens in the safety of your lap. They were meowing, but their squeaks only lulled you to sleep.

You are startled by the sound of a tapping of your window, kittens hissing at the sound. You look at the source of the sound to see a sheepishly smiling Peter. You groan as you unlock the door. He runs over to the passenger side.

“Sorry for taking so long, Spider-man can’t disappoint kids, can he?” Peter apologizes as he takes the basket from your lap to his.

“It’s all right, let’s just go home.” You smirk as you pull out of the parking lot.

“Hey, is it okay if I stay at your place tonight?” I wanna help get the kittens settled in.

‘Sure, that’s why ya do, Pete,’ you think. “Of course,” You smile.

Peter texts aunt May to let her know that he’ll be spending the night at your place, leaving out the details of him now sharing custody of 7 cats. He puts his phone in his pocket then moves his hand inside the basket. some are rolling on him, others are playfully swatting, and one was even licking him.

“Looks like you guys recognize me under the mask, huh?” Peter says, feeling the same connection with the kittens. You lovingly glance over at him, but he doesn’t see you as he’s focused on the cats.

When you get home, you take Peters backpack and the kittens things so he can carry them with ease. As soon as you walk into your home, you head straight for your room to get an area set up for the fuzz balls. You two get it set up in no time and spend the rest of the evening keeping an eye on the cats as they explore (one of) their new homes.

At the end of the night, you are laying in bed with Peter. You watch the cats Snugging up next to each other on the large pillow that is their temporary bed. You do the same to him. You nudge your head to the crook of his neck and breathe in his scent. The two of you fall fast asleep.

Peter wakes you the next morning. “What?” You groggily groan.

“They climbed into our bed last night,” Peter whispers, sounding like he’s trying to suppress a laugh.

You are confused from what he said until you opened your eyes to see them all in a pile between you two. Wondering how they got up here, and especially without waking either of you up. Your thoughts are interpreted when Peter asks, “Does this mean I have to share your bed with them now?”

“What do you think?” you deadpan as you fall back on your pillow.


End file.
